


Yin-Yang is Red and Raw

by orphan_account



Series: Shules Drabble [2]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Honestly This is sad, Hurt/Comfort, Shules, Shules drabble, Soulmate AU, emotional angst, shawn hurts the whole time okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soulmate Prompt #2: Soulmates gain a unique, matching mark on their bodies only after they've fallen in love with each other.Credit to Dearspacepirates on Tumblr for the original prompt idea.Shawn waits patiently for his soulmate, but makes the mistake of playing games with the universe. The universe doesn’t play games.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Series: Shules Drabble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878952
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Yin-Yang is Red and Raw

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this Soulmate AU fic! I honestly love writing these even if this one was a bit of a challenge. I try to stick to canon as much as possible (even if this is an AU) because the show is great already. Anyways, enjoy!!

Shawn has had many girlfriends. Countless of hook ups and one night stands, some of which already had their special marks on the inside of their wrists. It stings a bit, but he has other things to focus on.Sometimes he wonders what his unique mark will be. Probably a pineapple. Maybe a small portrait of Val Kilmer— he wouldn’t mind that actually. Regardless, he chases after Juliet, who he knows is his soulmate. 

“I can  _feel_ it Gus, and this isn’t my psychic juju talking.”

“For the last time, you’re not psychic Shawn, besides, how do you know that Juliet is your soulmate? Shouldn’t she have a mark?”

“My gut is telling me this, and you know my gut has never stirred us wrong. Proof? My gut told us to go to the Japanese restaurant that deep fries their sushi rolls and had that waitress who smelled like pine leaves, which I know your super smeller couldn’t get enough of.”

“You know that’s right.”

They drop the conversation, now more focused on finding something to eat. Shawn’s gut feeling never goes away. He thinks about Juliet and the butterflies in his stomach only intensify. For now he settles with chasing after her. He doesn’t mind, he enjoys their flirtatious quips and snapbacks. He’s willing to wait for her, and he does.

Shawn meets Abigail at his high school reunion, and he is reminded of the one who got away. For a moment he forgets about his feelings for Juliet. He’s thrown back into the past and the memories are flooding back to him of the girl who stood at the end of the pier waiting for him all those years ago. The butterfly sensation returns in his stomach, but for a different girl this time, and suddenly he has second thoughts about who his soulmate is.

Gus had pushed him this time. Now he was calling Abigail and setting up a date for them tonight. Her voice is hushed when she answers and Shawn can hear her quietly shushing someone on the other end of the phone. She agrees to the date and hangs up, but it’s enough for Shawn. His heartbeat quickens at the thought of finding his soulmate and a warm feeling forms in the pit of his stomach. He’s not going to mess this one up.

———————————————————————

Juliet’s timing is just awful, horrendous, really. She had decided to formally ask Shawn on a date, a proper one.

“I can’t go to dinner with you, Jules. I’m already on a date.”

“You are?” Juliet can’t hide the disappointment and shock in her voice. Her heart breaks a bit. “What, here?”

“Yeah, right now.” Shawn seems disappointed too. Maybe he’s just pitying her, or perhaps the sudden awkwardness of the situation has made him uncomfortable. Juliet understands and dejectedly places a kiss on his cheek. She sees that Shawn has someone else. She leaves him alone.

———————————————————————

Time passes and Shawn still doesn’t have his mark. He convinces himself it’s because Abigail flew off to Africa for six months. Maybe if he had spent some more time with her then it could’ve appeared on his skin by now. He hates it. He hates not knowing. He wonders what he’s doing wrong, where he messed up. Shawn did everything by the book, yet he still wasn’t getting results. It’s fine, though. Abigail comes back today and he’s going to pick her up at the airport. They’re going to pick up where they left off. He’s happy with that.

Shawn feels as though he’s apart of some twisted game. Mr. Yin had surfaced, finally making a move after his partner, Yang, had been arrested. He kidnapped Abigail and Juliet, forcing Shawn to choose between the two of them. Shawn had faith in Lassie and Gus. They would save Juliet. Shawn went after Abigail with his father. He still remembers the way his body stiffened when his skin made contact with the ice-cold water and how he gasped in shock. Sometimes he wakes up at night remembering that feeling and his blood runs cold. He hates it.

Abigail has broken up with him. She said she couldn’t handle the danger in Shawn’s life, and Shawn understood this. He gives her one last hug before she leaves his life for the second time. His heart hurts for a while thinking about what could’ve been, but he pushes through. He smiles more often and is quicker than usual with his snarky retorts. He waits for his soulmate again.

The world crumbles on him fast and reality sets in. Juliet is leaving with Declan for a two week vacation. Shawn’s heart sinks again as he realizes that he let Juliet become the one who got away. His heart feels tight, but he sucks it up, set on giving Juliet a proper goodbye. He can’t do it, though. He’s rambling, talking about capturing photos of moments and a blurry photos of an espresso from a random cafe when Juliet kisses him. Its desperate, needy, as if Juliet needed to kiss him in order to be able to breathe. He loves it, and he feels like he’s finally able to breathe as well. He feels the world right itself again. The crumbling pieces are put back into place and he’s able to just  _love_ it. There’s an unexplainable warmth in his chest that spreads through his body during the kiss. He’s not sure why, but he knows that  _this_ is the moment. Juliet knows this too and deepens the kiss. They can both feel the warmth move through their body and settle on the inside of their wrists as the symbol is imprinted on them. It’s an uncomfortable heat, but welcome nonetheless. They break the kiss, excited to see what their matching mark is.

Shawn hates the look on Juliet’s face as her eyes land on the freshly formed symbol on her wrist. 

Juliet struggles to breathe in the moment as traumatic memories flood her mind. She falls against Shawn who holds her tenderly, stroking his hand through her hair. 

On their wrists is a matching Yin-Yang symbol, still raw and red from the heat of the experience.

Shawn hates it. He knows he shouldn’t, but he does. He knows Juliet hates it too, and he wonders what sick and twisted game someone is playing with him.

It’s not a game though, for the symbol is very, very real. The only comfort the couple takes from the mark is that it confirms that their love is very, very real. It’s messed up, but they can’t complain.

They can’t help but wonder that maybe if they hadn’t danced around each other for so long, the universe would’ve been kinder to them.

But the universe doesn’t like to play games, and they found this out too late.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
